1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting spent oil filters and the oil contained therein. More specifically, the invention is a box having a self sealing lid, drainage posts and a reservoir for storing waste oil for use with a oil tank and vacuuming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an oil change is performed, people go to great lengths to ensure that not a single drop of oil reaches the ground. However, what most people fail to realize is that a significant amount of oil remains in the oil filter. Often these filters are discarded as ordinary trash, and the waste oil contained therein eventually finds its way to land fills and ultimately into the ground.
Several patents have addressed the issue of changing motor oil and retrieving waste oil from the oil filters. Patents that disclose apparatus for changing lube oil are U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,999 (Method and Apparatus for Changing Lube Oil) issued on Feb. 25, 1975 to Cox; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,775 (Integrated Method for Cleaning and Flushing an Internal Combustion Engine) issued on Oct. 13, 1992 to Bedi; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,154 (Powered Oil Change Apparatus) issued on Dec. 19, 1995 to Sage; U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,181 (Apparatus and Method for Automatically Performing Engine Fluid Changes) issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to Elkin et al.; and Canadian Patent No. 643,749 (Internal Combustion Engines) issued on Jun. 26, 1962.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,959 issued on Dec. 8, 1992 to Davis discloses a container with a lid which has apertures therethrough which are adapted for receiving the nozzles of fluid bottles such as oil containers. The Davis patent does not disclose housing spent oil filters within a drainage container to prevent the containers from easily tipping. Further, Davis does not teach a method for removing fluid from the container using a vacuuming means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,714 issued on Apr. 5, 1994 to Kilgore discloses a tool for removing oil from a spent oil filter. The tool has a sharp end which pierces the outer casing of the oil filter and the oil drains through a tube in the shaft of the tool. Kilgore does not teach the use of draining posts for draining oil filters into a reservoir which is ultimately vacuumed out as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,897 issued on Dec. 26, 1995 to Scofield discloses a recovery system for new oil including a container with ports therein for receiving the nozzle end of one quart oil containers. The oil drains into a larger container which can be used for various purposes. The patent to Scofield does not teach the use of an enclosed container for housing spent oil filters in order to provide a watertight stable environment to prevent the oil from damaging the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,042 issued on Feb. 6, 1996 to Ewald discloses a container for storing waste oil and a stand for holding an oil filter within the container such that its contents may drain over time. There is a lid provided with a recess therein adapted for receiving the oil filter such that the lid can be securely fastened while the oil filter is in the container. Ewald does not teach a means for capturing the waste oil such that it can be readily drained out by a vacuum or similar means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,295 issued on Apr. 9, 1996 to Whittington discloses a container capable of holding motor oil. The top surface of the container has pegs for holding oil bottles and filters and apertures through which waste oil can drain into the container. Whittington does not disclose a container which houses the spent oil filters or oil bottles such that they are stable and not subject to contact with the environment. Further, Whittington does not teach the use of a vacuuming or similar means to drain the waste oil from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,356 issued on Jun. 11, 1996 to Lutz discloses an apparatus for low cost extraction of oil residue from oil filters. The filters are strapped to a mounting apparatus which is oscillated by a mechanical means whereby the oil which is not drained by gravitational forces is shaken free. The oil is collected in a separate pan located beneath the apparatus. Lutz does not teach the use of an integrally connected reservoir to collect waste oil which is then removed from the reservoir by vacuuming or similar means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,377 issued on Mar. 18, 1997 to Maguire discloses a device for facilitating the draining of residual oil or fuel remaining in an oil or fuel filter. The filters are placed on a screen through which the oil can drain. There is no means for supporting the filters such that they are prevented from tipping over inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,414 issued on Jul. 15, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,271 issued on Aug. 5, 1997 to Brittain et al. discloses an oil filter recycle apparatus comprising a bucket having a support therein for holding the oil filters. There is no means for supporting the oil filters as in the present invention. Further, there is a drain assembly that can be inserted in the bucket to remove the waste oil once the filters have completely drained, but the drain assembly is not always in place as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,023 issued on Dec. 13, 1983 to Cislak discloses an apparatus for collecting viscous fluid for future use from a bearing or similar device. The invention in Cislak does not disclose a container which is suitable for draining spent oil filters.
World Patent WO 89/09362 published on Oct. 5, 1989 discloses a fluid collection and drainage pan. The pan does not disclose a vacuuming or similar means for draining the collected fluid as in the present invention.
British Patent No. 1,432,610 published on Apr. 22, 1976 discloses a container adapted for receiving spent motor oil from the crankcase of a car. The oil is then forced out of the container by operating a pump with compressed air. The patent does not teach or describe a constant vacuum connected to the outlet of the container that can be activated by simply opening a valve.
Other patents which are generally related to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,691 (Apparatus for Recycling Oil Canister Filters) issued on Apr. 18, 1995 to Thorne; and British Patent No. 1,416,096 (Container for Waste Engine Oil) published on Dec. 3, 1975.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an oil filter drainage box solving the aforementioned problems is desired.